Hope On The Rocks/Issue 83
This is Issue 83 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "His Fault". This issue is Garrett-centric. 705, His Fault I have done so many things wrong, but I can’t help it. It’s not my fault. I just get very nervous, very scared, when I’m forced to take decisions. I know I shouldn’t have kicked Chad out of Rogersville, and I most certainly shouldn’t have taken his role as leader. Just look how many people’s deaths Ive caused. It’s just awful. I am standing in this pharmacy, barricading the door with a black girl named Dani, while Kevin and Adam are trying to find a way out. This place makes me uneasy. The shelves are empty. All of them. They have probably been looted over the last couple of months. “Are you okay?” Dani asks softly while I help her to push a table to the door to use it as a barricade. I look at her. Since I caused all these people’s deaths, not many people wanted to talk to me. Understandable, but hard. I’m surprised that this girl wants to talk to me; it’s probably because she don’t know what I’ve done. “I... No, not really.” I say with a weak smile. “I feel like crap.” Dani places a hand on my arm, saying “We’ll be fine.” I look down, stopping to push. Dani stops as well. “Thanks.” I just say, not really wanting to look her in the eyes. Then I hear a big bang, and as I look, I see zombies coming into the store. The rest of this happens so fast. Dani tries to get free of the zombies’ hands. I just stand there looking at the scene as Dani is teared apart by the zombies. “Help me!” Dani screams, getting eaten a big piece of her neck. I manage to take up my gun, but I drop it. I then run out of the back door where Adam and Kevin are standing. “What’s up, man?” Adam asks looking at me. “They... they got Dani.” I pant, looking back. The zombies are approaching. I have to tell them, but I just need to catch my breath first. Kevin sighs, headed into the store. Adam follows. Not before it’s too late do they see the zombies. I hear a few screams, then I see Kevin and Adam running out of the pharmarcy. I follow them as we run. It’s all my fault. Adam is bit and Dani died. It’s my fault. If I just... I am such a bad person. “Fuck!” Adam says, looking at the wound. “Ain’t getting outta this one.” “I’m so sorry.” Kevin says. We should be at the RV in a few minutes. “Not your fault, man.” Adam says, quickly looking at me. I look down, not saying anything. “Listen, Garrett...” Kevin says. “You might be too dangerous for us to bring along. You’ve already caused two deaths, and that’s just in ten minutes.” I nod, not looking at them. “I understand.” I just say. I do understand. I am just going to live in that gas station for now, I think. That seems fine for now. “No, man.” Adam says. “You can’t just leave him. You gotta help the psycho.” “What?” I say, quickly looking at Adam, but regret this and looking down again. “Let that be his lesson, his punishment, whatever.” Adam says, looking from me to Kevin. “Let him help you.” I don’t know what to say, so I just don’t say anything. “If that’s your last wish,” Kevin says, as we’re now approaching the RV. “Then I will grant it.” Neil is the first one to see us. He runs towards us as he sees Adam is bleeding. “What happened?” Neil asks, Timmy and Al is now approaching as well. “I got bit, bro.” Adam says. “Kinda sucks.” We all stand here in silence. “Maybe we can cut off the part where he’s bit?” Al suggests looking around. Adam shakes his head. “Nah, man. Just finish it.” He smiles to Neil, giving him his revolver. Neil looks down, and so do I. I then hear a gunshot, and then I hear Adam’s dead body falling to the ground. Deaths *Adam Jones *Dani Kestor Credits *Al Halib *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Garrett White *Neil Bradson *Adam Jones *Dani Kestor Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues